


The Dancing Bit

by katemiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is running late for her date with Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dancing Bit

" _But_   _your booty don't need explaining. All I really need to understand is when you talk dirty to me"_

Sherlock furrowed his brow in disgust at the music as he let himself into the tiny living room. He heard a small whirl amongst the music, noting the sound of a hair dryer.

"Molly?" He called out, warning her that he was there, but she didn't reply. He shut the front door loudly, but the hair dryer kept going. He sighed and shrugged off his coat, hanging it on the hook by the door.

He walked down the short hall and popped his head around the door of the bathroom. He stopped short when he saw Molly, his shy pathologist, wrapped in a towel, dancing and blow drying her hair. The last time he had seen Molly dancing was at John and Mary's wedding, but then she had been dressed and dancing with someone else. Now, she was alone. And in a towel. A small towel that just barely covered all of her.

"OH!" She gasped upon seeing Sherlock in the doorway. She jerked around, hitting herself in the head with the dryer. "Ow!" Sherlock reached over and took the dryer out of her hand as she rubbed the small bump forming on her forehead. He shut it off and hung it next to the sink, where it obviously went. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she switched the radio off.

"I asked you to dinner." Sherlock kept his usual tone, but couldn't keep his eyes from wondering over Molly's exposed shoulders and collar bone. "What awful station where you listening to?" His eyes lingered at the nape of her neck.

"Just some station..." Molly tucked the towel around herself tighter. "Aren't you a bit early?"

"No." Sherlock pulled his phone out of his pocket, finally tearing his eyes away form Molly's skin. "7:30." He turned the phone to face Molly.

"No. Can't be." Molly pushed past Sherlock with one hand and used the other to keep her towel safely in place. "It was only 6:15 when I got in the shower." She walked into her room and pointed to her alarm clock. "See. It's only..." She stopped as she realized her clock still said 6:15. "I think I need a new clock."

Sherlock just stood there nodding his head, his eyes lingering on her collar bone again. He watched as a drop of water from her not so dry hair dripped on to her skin and rolled down into the towel.

"Sherlock?" She took a step closer to him, snapping him out of his trance.

"Yes?" He snapped his eyes up to meet hers.

"I said I was going to change." He could she her cheeks were flushed and it was starting to spread down her neck. "If you don't mind?" She shyly pointed to the door.

"Yes! Sorry." He closed the door behind him and walked into the living room. He pulled out his phone and started searching frantically for the song that Molly had been listening to. Once he had found it he placed a call for take-away. He finished the order as Molly emerged from her room, drying her hair with her towel.

"Just give me a second to fin-" She was cut off as music started playing from Sherlock's phone.

" _Been around the world, don't speak the language, but your booty don't need explaining."_

_"_ Thought we could just get take-away." Sherlock smirked from his spot on the couch. Molly smiled back at him.

"But why the music, I thought you said it was awful." Molly tossed her towel into the bathroom and walked over to the couch. Sherlock smirked up at her.

"It is, but I like the way you dance to it."

 

 

*Song: Talk Dirty by Jason Derulo


End file.
